Que lloro
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• El público de hoy demandaba letras que cantasen al amor, al despecho y a la tristeza. Eso era lo que vendía. Entonces, él iba a vender. Aunque se valiera de Seiya para hacerlo. •Yaten/Seiya• No Yaoi


**.::. ¿Que lloro? .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_["... Que lloro por ti. Que lloro sin ti._

_Que ya entendí que no eres para mí. Y lloro"]_

.

El reloj marcaba las doce con quince cuando Seiya entró al departamento, con la cara larga y el gesto tristón. Su hermano Yaten se encontró recargado en la barra de la cocina, comiendo algo que el pelinegro adivinó, era helado.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó el platinado, advirtiendo el oscuro ánimo que allanaba su tez.

El aludido quiso esbozar una sonrisa. No lo logró.

—Estoy bien, Yaten. No seas metiche. Mejor vamos a jugar una partida de _Xbox_.

Yaten no insistió. En vez de eso dejó el recipiente del helado y fue a la habitación por el aparato de videojuegos. Lo conectó en la sala y eligieron un juego: _Gears_.

Ambos hermanos jugaron un buen rato, hasta que Yaten excusó tener hambre. El platinado fue por su helado y un tazón de palomitas. Se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y dejó a Seiya jugar sólo, matando monstruos y ganando batallas de guerra.

—¡Dispara, dispara! –ordenaba el platinado a Seiya para que hiciera que _Marcus Fénix_, el soldado protagonista del juego, avanzara en la partida.

Con una destreza que le otorgó el pasarse largas horas metido en los videojuegos, Seiya concluyó el juego asesinando a la reina madre de las monstruosidades que aparecieron durante toda la partida. Entonces ambos hermanos contemplaron el pequeño epílogo en que _Marcus_ se reúne con todo su escuadrón, y una emotiva escena se forjaba con la bella comandante de la que estuvo enamorado. Seiya sintió un malestar florecer desde su entraña siendo testigo de aquello.

—¿Qué esa mujer no estaba muerta? –quejóse el pelinegro, inconforme con el feliz final.

—¿Y a ti que mosca te picó? Andas un poco amargado. Es lógico que el héroe de la historia consiga todos los premios. –apuntó Yaten, extrañado de la repentina antipatía de Seiya ante las virtuales escenas.

—Bueno…

—Espera, no me digas. Seguramente algo te hizo esa mujer, ¿verdad? –afirmó Yaten, refiriéndose a la chica de la que su hermano llevaba enamorado aproximadamente tres años, y a la cual detestaba por hacerlo sufrir.

El silencio del pelinegro le otorgó la razón absoluta.

—Te lo dije, Seiya. Esa bruja sólo te traería problemas. ¿Y ahora qué fue? –insistió el ojiverde con un deje de enfado.

—Olvídalo, Yaten. Se terminó. –respondió plano.

El platinado frunció el ceño, aún con la duda palpitando. No era la primera vez que su hermano pasaba por momentos como ese, pero en esta ocasión logró vislumbrar que sería definitivo. Quiso preguntar, sin embargo, Seiya habló.

—Me dejó.

El silencio imperó cuando la frase cortó el aire. Yaten no supo qué decir, nunca fue bueno con las palabras de aliento. En vez de ello, caminó al refrigerador y extrajo un par de latas de cerveza. Le arrojó una a Seiya, quién abriéndola bebió el frío líquido. Yate nhizo lo propio.

—Quedé de verla en el parque. Todo parecía estar bien. Ella estaba feliz, se veía feliz –comenzó Seiya con tono bajo, como si hablara consigo mismo-. Cuando quise llevarla a casa ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. Dijo que estaba harta de esto. Que odiaba seguir fingiendo felicidad cuando ya no la sentía. Que le agradaba como amigo, y que en un inicio cuando le confesé mis sentimientos se sintió muy halagada y que quizá se impresionó, que por eso pensó que sería divertido ver qué pasaba entre nosotros. Pero que se aburrió. Dijo que estaba enamorada de alguien más. –concluyó Seiya bebiendo la totalidad de la lata. Yaten pudo jurar que vio un destello entre la espesura de sus pestañas.

No quiso creer que eso fue alguna lágrima.

Imitando a su hermano, terminó con su cerveza sin agregar palabras. Creyó que a veces lo que se necesitaba en estos casos era un oído que sólo escuchara. Internamente, el odio hacia esa chica creció, alegrándose de que por fin saliera de la vida de su hermano, pero lamentó el estado en que lo había dejado.

—Vamos, Seiya. Ya se te pasará.

Interrumpiendo el discurso motivador que pensaba enarbolar el platinado, entró Taiki con una cara de pocos amigos. Viéndolos hacer nada en la sala, y con la prueba fehaciente todavía conectada al televisor, el castaño apuntó:

—¡Qué bonitos! Mientras ustedes pierden el tiempo de lo lindo, yo tengo que solucionar todos los problemas. El disco está por grabarse y aun nos falta la canción que será el sencillo de lanzamiento. Hoy me llevé una regañada por parte del manager, dice que quiere la canción par mañana. ¿Escucharon? ¡Para mañana!

Los jóvenes permanecieron inermes ante la reprimenda de su hermano. Taiki siempre exageraba y se alteraba por cosas mínimas como esas. Aunque era cierto que ocho horas constituían poco tiempo para armar una canción, y una buena canción.

—¿Y a este qué le pasa? –cuestionó Taiki, cuando notó que la atención de Seiya estuvo difusa.

—Digamos que mal de amores. –repuso Yaten, riendo.

El castaño rodó los ojos.

—Da igual. Quiero esa canción para mañana. Ustedes se encargaran de eso. Yo ya hice suficiente. Si nuestra carrera musical se va a la basura será su culpa. –señaló antes de salir por la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado.

Yaten respiró pesadamente. Tal parecía que lo que Taiki quiso decir fue: "_Tú te encargarás de eso"_. Pues a considerar el estado anímico y psicológico de Seiya, le sería totalmente inútil en la creación de algo. Se levantó de nuevo y fue al refrigerador. Extrajo los tres _six-pack_ de cerveza que quedaron y los llevó a la sala. Si no se le ocurría nada sobrio, bueno, quizá el efecto aliciente del alcohol le ayudase, y de paso a Seiya.

Dieciocho latas de cerveza después, Yaten seguía escuchando las incoherentes frases hiladas por Seiya: _"Yo la amaba de verdad"… "Su mirada tan bella"… "Se va a acordar de mí"… "Seguro se arrepentirá"…_ Incluso fue testigo de cómo su hermano marcaba a la casa de la chica rompecorazones a las 3:30 de la madrugada. Yaten le arrebató el teléfono y cortó la llamada.

—No seas imbécil, Seiya. No te humilles. Esa mujer no es para ti. Se acabó, acéptalo. –reprimió Yaten, ya mareado también por la bebida.

Seiya entonces lloró. Silenciosamente, amargamente. Yaten no quiso mirar, sólo recargó la palma en su espalda. Sólo varios, varios minutos después, notó que Seiya se había quedado dormido. A rastras, lo llevó a su habitación y lo dejó en la cama. Yaten entonces, volvió a la suya dispuesto también a dormir. Se metió entre las sábanas y se ladeó, entonces fue que su mirada esmeralda recayó en la guitarra apoyada en un rincón.

"_¡La estúpida canción!"_, recordó de pronto, sintiendo un peso extra en su ya descolocado ánimo.

—¡Bah! Ya no importa. –murmuró quejoso, pretendiendo dejarlo a su suerte.

Miró al techo un buen rato, buscando conciliar el sueño. Su mente divagó por cosas insulsas, ociosas y sin sentido. En algún momento cruzóle la situación tan lamentable en que se encontró Seiya, y repasó lo que le narró durante la tarde y durante la noche cuando sus sentidos se dispersaron por el alcohol. De repente, vinieron a su mente las inusuales palabras que su maestra de filosofía dijo alguna vez hablando de _Dilthey_: _"Los extremos sentimentales son los mejores momentos para crear, ya sea el enamoramiento profundo, ya sea la tristeza infinita"_. De un momento a otro, algunas frases se formaron en su mente.

Se incorporó de golpe y fue por la guitarra en el rincón de la habitación. Sentado en el borde del colchón, quiso hacerse una imagen fotográfica de lo que debió ser el famoso rompimiento protagonizado por su hermano y la bruja que amaba. Comenzó balbuceando algunas frases, algunas con rima, algunas no tanto. Solo después se fue ocupando de los acordes que debían acompañar las letras.

Se armó de lápiz y papel y encendió las luces. Fue plasmando en un par de hojas blanquecinas, en una la letra, en otra la partitura musical.

Omitiendo el hecho de que Yaten se sintió extremadamente cursi, creyó que aquella pintura reflejaba enteramente a Seiya y su sentimentalismo. Sin querer, se estaba aprovechando del dolor ajeno para conseguir un objetivo egoísta, bueno dos: Tener una canción para el álbum, y para hacer dinero con ella. El público de hoy demandaba letras que cantasen al amor, al despecho y a la tristeza. Eso era lo que vendía. Entonces, él iba a vender. Aunque se valiera de Seiya para hacerlo.

Sólo hasta muy entrada la mañana, Yaten concluyó su faena. Dejó las hojas en la mesa de la sala para que Taiki hiciese con ellas lo que se le pegara la gana, y esta vez sí volvió a su habitación exclusivamente a dormir. Podía jurar sin temor a equivocarse, que en sus sueños se mezclaron surrealistamente _Marcus Fénix_, _Dilthey_, Seiya y su guitarra.

Se dice que durante las diez semanas siguientes del verano, su sencillo de lanzamiento se colocó en los primeros lugares de los _top ten_, y de popularidad. Todo gracias a la neurosis de un hermano, un corazón roto, y el ingenio de alguien que seguramente no se enamoró antes.

Y bueno, el corazón se alivió con el tiempo, el sosiego vino con el éxito y las ganancias, y el platinado determinó que el oficio de escuchar a veces retribuía sus frutos.

"_¿Qué lloro? ¡Nah! Que lloren ellos."_

_._

_._

* * *

_*Que lloro - Sin bandera._

¡Holas! (^o^)/

*LOL*

Este Yaten aprovechandose y sacando ventaja de todo xD Seiya fue su conejillo de indias, y lo amé :P Y como no todas las historias son de color de rosa, hemos visto que Usa no es tan buena siempre hahaha.

Una viñeta más salida de la edición de mi colección de one-shot, algunos salidos de retos, otros de una melodía. Hay varios que bajé y que regresaran paulatinamente a mi cuenta, otros de plano quedarán para el disfrute personal ya que no me convencen de resubirlos. Pero los que sienta que deben estar arriba, los iré subiendo poco a poco.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, y como siempre, les doy infinitas gracias por regalarme el honor de su atención.

Welcome to my imagination.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
